


I thought

by Fluff_forever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Problems, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Tony's so excited for Steve to propose, hes been acting weird all week, being extra clingy. he probably just nervous right? on there anniversary Steve makes him dinner and tells him the truth. starts happy but it gets sad then happy again.!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I thought

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to stay happy on read first chapter! i might not even make a second chapter.

Today was the day. Today was the day Steve was going to propose, Tony was sure of it. They had been officially dating for 2 years today and Steve had been dropping hints all week. He looks has at tony more this week, across the dinner table he’ll give tony this look that he hasn't see before but he guesses its nerves. When they lay in bed Steve holds Tony tighter and looks at him like he's trying to memorize his face forever. he spends every second he can with tony, not that Tony's complaining.  
  
Tony sighs happily and turns over in Steve's arms, so their face to face. Steve's giving him that new look “How long have you been awake?” Tony asks. “Awhile, I was just watching you,” Steve says thru a smile but it seemed empty. “What's wrong” Tony asked seeing the change in emotion. Steve looks panicked for a second before he sighs “Nothing, I just have to get up for work. I already stayed in bed till 8”. Tony plays it off as just Steve being weird because of the nerves.  
  
He plants a soft kiss on Tony's lips, lingering there before turning over to get up but Tony grabbed him by the waist. Steve let himself fall back on the bed and didn't complain when tony climbed over him and sat on his waist, thin underwear not covering much on either of them. Steve smiles as he pulled tony by the shoulders so, they were flushed together. “I have to go to work now” Steve said as he pushed their foreheads together. “ I don't want you to leave me” Tony says snugging into Steve's body.  
  
Steve tensed up pulling himself from tony and getting up “I have too” Steve said staring at the floor, he gave a small cough and turned around to face tony. “I have work to do” he said through a fake smile. Moving to fast for tony to even track he got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and walked out the door. That was weird tony thought as he heard the elevator door close, whatever probably just nerves about being married. Holly shit he was getting married Tony thought as he jumped out of bed and put on one of Steve's shirts, it went to his mid-thigh and Tony loved it.  
  
He grabbed his phone of the night-stand and walked to the kitchen. “Hello?” Rhodey said out of the phone. “I need your help, tonight's the night”, “ill be there in an hour with Nat and Pepper” Rhodey said sounding suddenly panicked “ don't do anything stupid, Tony” Tony just laughed. “No Rhodes this is a good thing!” “oh, um… ok, I’ll still be there in an hour ok?” Tony just sighed “ok” and hung up the phone. Tony sat down on the counter and thought, he and Steve had talked about getting married and having a family a while ago, Steve was the one who brought it up. At first, Tony said he didn't want kids no matter what, but after they talked about it for a while Tony saw how much Steve wanted kids. He realized something, the idea of a little them running around having Tony's brains but Steve's spirt was all he wanted. Tony never thought he could have something like that in his life, he thought he just wasn't made for it, then Steve came along.  
  
Tony pulled out his phone and texted Steve “We still on for tonight at Liverars?”Tony was anxious, he needed something to take his mind off all this so he didn't explode when everyone got here.”I was thinking we could just have dinner at our house, more privet” Tony was about to respond about how he loved their pizza when his phone buzzed. “I can cook for you ; )”. Tony smiled, Steve was back to acting normal. “Only you still use those ancient emojis, but yah u know I love it when u cook” Tony responded heading down to the lab to get rid of some of his nerves.


End file.
